Return of the Lich King
by xXChildOfCalamityXx
Summary: A tale of what possibly happened during the fall of the Lich King and why Arthas saw only darkness...Perhaps a particular vindictive general of Silvermoon wouldn't allow death to come so quickly. How will Jaina react to the possible return of her love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death of a King

The cold, harsh breeze swept across him as he lay on the frozen ice. Only moments ago the paladin Tirion Fordring had somehow escaped his icy prison, Ashbringer in hand. Fueled by the Light itself and with a powerful swing Tirion had brought his holy relic down upon Frostmourne, the infamous soul devouring sword and his weapon of choice. With the release of over six years of trapped souls one in particular caught the Lich King's particular interest. The ghostly visage of a well dressed elderly man appeared with a worn and chipped crown upon his brow. At the same time he wondered how he even felt the biting chill of the North. Never before since his transcendence had he felt such pitiful feelings of uncomfort.

The apparition of the late King Terenas muttered a few arcane words and the lifeless forms of the adventures slain about the Lich King arose back to life, as if from a deep sleep. The Lich King noticed this with contempt; they were to be his next batch of great champions as he continued his campaign of slaughtering this world. Tirion stood silently in observance while members of both Alliance and Horde looked on in awe as the events folded out before them.

It was then he felt a glowing warmth inside his right gauntleted hand, a necklace he had kept there for so many years now…its heat radiated stronger than ever before. With its warmth there was a rekindling of memories, ones he had tried to banish from his mind on an almost daily occurrence lately. Some shred of his mind and soul refused to let this shard of past humanity be let go. He looked about the frozen cavern and realized how silent it was, only the heavy breathing of the living and the screeching wail of the wind. His mind…was silent. No longer did the dark whispers of Ner'zhul proliferate his mind. It seemed…peaceful. It was then he recognized the identity of the ghost before him.

"Father! Is it…over?" Arthas Menethil spoke, now clearly the dominant personality in the Lich King as he lay on death's doorstep. "At long last. No king rules forever, my son" Terenas replied, a hand on his son's hand. Arthas briefly looked at the shattered remnants of Frostmourne, the wicked blade finally destroyed, and then to Tirion with a stare almost in thanks. With a considerable amount of effort Arthas removed Ner'zhul's crown from his head and let it roll to his side. Arthas looked to the spirit of his father once more and replied "I see...only darkness...before...me..." Any remnants of life smoldered into oblivion in Arthas' eyes as his body went limp in the arms of the late Lordaeron king. A small chain with an ice encrusted locket slipped from his fingers and came to rest on the ice. As the spirits of the dead now took their leave and continued their journey to the great beyond Terenas picked up the locket and handed it to Tirion. "Without its master's command, the restless Scourge will become an even greater threat to this world. Control must be maintained. There must always be a Lich King." With those last damning words, the spirit of King Terenas II disappeared.

As Tirion Fordring broods over the Lich King problem he looks down at the icy locket in his hand. As hard as he tries it will not open. "Damn thing, probably just another unholy object of that bastard's creation." Upon running a gloved finger over the back he sees an inscription. _"My heart belongs to you, my Prince." –Jaina._ Tirion points a finger over to a night elf hunter. "You girl, Jaina Proudmoore should still be with Muradin and King Varian, go to her with haste and bring this." Tirion proceeded to hand her the necklace and then turned his attention back to the matter of who is to be the new Lich King.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Frozen Heart

Jaina Proudmoore walked the streets of her beloved city of Theramore, her face a stoic blank slate devoid of emotion. It had been two days since the defeat of the infamous Lich King and all people, both Alliance and Horde, celebrated this moment in history. A few hours previously she had joined her people as they begin a celebration in the city, giving a speech to her people. It was supposed to be a heartwarming and happy occasion, yet she felt broken. At this point she was on her way to the local tavern where a messenger from Tirion was waiting for her.

As she approached the bustling place she could hear the laughter and merriment as her people celebrated within. Jaina stood just outside the doorstep, her blue cloak with silver arcane symbols blowing in the wind. Her blonde hair trailed down her shoulders gently moving across her face as she opened the door, creating a back draft that caused the candles of the well lit eatery to flicker.

"Ah, Jaina! You surprise and humble me with your presence here at my tavern!" spoke a grizzly looking man behind the counter. A food and drink stained apron adorned his body in place of his old armor, now long since placed above the flaming hearth in the main room.

"Tom, please! You embarrass me every time I come here. Can't a girl get something to eat around here without you throwing them to the podium?" Jaina said with a smirk.

Thomas Longriver had been an old adventurer from her father's day and now ran the local tavern here in Theramore. As an old friend of the family her trust for him and his skills as a swordsman were instrumental in the founding of this fledgling city during the exodus of humanity from the Eastern Kingdoms here to Kalimdor. Ever the jokester and flirt, Tom would never let her enter without putting the spotlight on her and causing a little commotion with the entrance of their luminous leader. Nor would he accept a single gold piece for his hospitality and food from her.

"So, what brings you here girl?" Tom said with a grin as he poured her a drink at the bar and handed her a plate of freshly roasted ham on top of mashed potatoes and glazed in some unknown sauce with spices.

"That paladin, Tirion Fordring, has sent a messenger here with something for me. I'm supposed to meet that person here tonight. However, with the celebration in progress and how busy the streets are it may be a little difficult and finding him." Jaina said as she looked about the bustling and cramped tavern, overflowing with patrons tonight.

"Her, you mean" Tom spoke quietly. Jaina looked up at him from her food "Her?" Tom proceeded to point to a lithe night elf with braided hair sitting silently in the corner, a delicate yew bow at her side. "She let me know her purpose once she arrived and asked I should direct you to her when you arrive, but I thought you could use something in that skinny belly of yours girl. I swear all that magic stuff of yours is just eating you away! Now you come stay here at good 'ol Uncle Tom's for a week and we'll have you nice and strongly built by week's end!"

With a chuckle Jaina thanked Tom for the food and left the stool to walk over to the leather clad woman in the corner. She took a seat at her table and noticed the amount of furs on her and realized she must have just arrived from Northrend due to the climates she was dressed for.

The huntress Tian'th Duskwing looked up from her drink, allowing her moonlit eyes to rest upon the face of the woman before her. By humans standards she supposed she must considered pretty with her lithe form and thick, blonde hair. By Tian'th's guess she must be in her late 20's or so, and by the woman's attire a mage of some sort.

"You are Jaina Proudmore I assume? Leader of Theramore and Tirisfal Council member?" Tian'th spoke softly to the woman.

Jaina looked at the huntress with a face of confusion. "You are well informed I see, I was not aware that Tirion new of the Council, but yes, I am Jaina Proudmore, what I can do for you?"

"I am Tian'th Duskwing, Tirion Fordring's new personal ambassador for Kalimdor and emissary. He has sent me on this hunt to deliver something to you." With that Tian'th pulled out a small leather pouch from the inside of her deerskin vest. "Tirion tasked me with delivering this because he thought it may mean something to you, consider it a token of his thanks for you and your people's help in the North.

Upon mention of those events Jaina's mind raced with emotions and memories. Even after all these years she still loved Arthas, although she would never admit it out loud. "What's this?" Something stirred in her heart as the emptied the pouch, allowing the icy frozen object to land in the palm of her hand. Jaina choked back a muffled sob as a tear fell from her onto the locket. The tear melted back the ice creating a crystal clear puddle on the table as it continued to thaw.

"He... he kept it? All this time, he kept it! I knew! I sensed a part of him still alive! Trapped... struggling... Oh, Arthas!"


End file.
